It is known to manufacture enclosures for circuit boards and other electronic components from a metal or a polymeric material, each of which has advantages in terms of ease of manufacturability, cost, toughness, thermal properties, electrical properties, weight, etc. It is also know to manufacture an electronic enclosure using a combination of metal and polymeric materials, where the metal and polymeric portions of the enclosure are manufactured separately and then assembled together using fasteners and like means to define the enclosure. All of these prior enclosure structures exhibit some deficiencies in terms of physical properties, cost, manufacturability, complexity, and the like. Accordingly, according to the present development, it has been deemed desirable to provide a new enclosure for electronics that is partially defined from metal and partially defined from a polymeric material, but that does not require separate manufacture and assembly of the metal and polymer components to define the enclosure and that exhibits other benefits and advantages over known enclosures such as those described above.